


1N54N1TY

by 0InSAInity0



Series: 1N54N1TY [1]
Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, jacksepticeye, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0InSAInity0/pseuds/0InSAInity0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cause we all need a little insanity in our life, don't we?</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>She's just a YouTuber, just a normal (that's questionable actually) girl, she seems to make over 7 million people happy and she's glad she can. Making, editing, and uploading videos were regular. Getting likes, regular, comments are too.</p><p>Except for one</p><p> </p><p>Markiplier: That's the longest I've ever seen anyone hide in prop hunt! This was hilarious btw, nice work :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1N54N1TY

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a series.
> 
> I hope you'll like it, if not I'll shove a pinecone up your bum. 030

A rather loud and annoying alarm rang through out a dim room. The resident of said room groaned in annoyance.

"Jesus fucking christ, shut up...."

A pale hand reached out from under a mess of black blankets on a queen sized bed and took hold of a phone that sounded the alarm. A few moments later, it was silent.

That is until loud banging erupted from the door to the room.

" Sai! Mewosamasu! Anata wa eien de nemuru koto ga dekimasen!"

Cue another groan of annoyance.

Emerging from the blankets rather slowly, was a young woman. Her grey-blue eyes blinking a couple of times as she switched on a light next to her bed. "I'm up, I'm up. Damn...." 

The girl on the other side of the door knocked once more for reassurance before yelling. "You better be!"

Slipping out of bed, Sai made her way to her bathroom and did her daily duties.

Hehe....duties....(the author of this story is no where near mature.)

With brushing her teeth, showering, and her hair taken care of Sai changed into a white hoodie, black jogging pants, and blue & black striped socks.

Sai swung her bedroom door open and shuffled her way to her recording room where she sat in her red swivel chair and turned around so she was facing her monitor. Turning it on and going to the right software with the right game, she switched on her camera and began.

"Hello my lovlies, my name is Insanity and welcome to another episode of Prop Hunt with Ashton, Azaeya and Fade!

"Yo!" Two male voices had said.

"Who's ready to lose?!" A female Irish voice called out.

"This is gonna be fun." Sai mumbled, a smirk on her face.

♦Time Skip♦

 

"This bullshit! I demand a rematch, you hid for practically the whole game!" Fadw yelled while laughing.

"Nah mate, you gotta wait until next time. Shitto wa ikemasen!" Sai yelled.

"Ok, that's a wrap for Prop Hunt if you want to see more Collabs with these dorks and I or me play any other games click the links in the description below, Like, Subcribe, Favorite, whatever! I'll see you guys later!"

Sai smiled as she had said goodbye to her friends and ended the video aswell as standing up, stretching her arms as she left to go downstairs to the living room area to be greeted by the scent of tea. 

"Hmm...Earl Grey?" 

"How'd you know?" A voice asked from the kitchen. Sai shrugged before plopping herself into the sofa. "I dunno, natural gift?" 

Exiting from the kitchen was another woman. Her hair in a messy, black bun and her attire a grey Game Grumps t-shirt and black sweat pants. "Kai, you're wearing the shirt!" Sai cheered. The grey and black clad lady came in with a tray holding two cups of tea. 

"Yes, yes, I am. Now here, one for Imōto." 

Kai set one cup near her sister. " Arigatō madame and might I say, today's tea smells quite delecious!" Shaking her head, Kai smiled. "Aren't you supposed to be editing your video?"

Sai nodded. "I'm hungry though, you wanna go for some foooood?"

Kai shook her head, "I need to work on my project. But I believe Tai can go." The older lady ruffled her sister's hair and stood up from where she sat, causing Sai to groan.

"Fiiiine, I'll go with Tai..."

"Next time I'll go, m'kay?"

Kai was at the steps with a small smile. "Yeah, yeah, ok." The older thanked her for understanding before heading upstairs.

"Hey Sai."

The 22 year old looked over to see her younger sister who was dressed in a light pink sweat shirt and black leggings. 

"Hey Tai, you're going out with me."

It was silent before a small blush formed on the younger one's cheeks. "S-Sumimasen?" Sai chuckled before she explained. "You're going with me to go get something to eat before I edit."

"O-oh, you should've just said that!"

The snow haired girl shrugged. "I could have, couldn't I?"

"You're ridiculous," Tai said as she sat down next to her." So where are we going out for breakfast today?" Sai smiled. "Weeeell, there's that little cafe two blocks from here." 

"You mean Kō hī ? I love that place, they have really good coffee!" Sai jumped up and pointed towards the door. " Kō hī it is! Let's go!"

_________________________________________________________

"That's hella dumb-he deserved that." Sai said as her and Tai were walking out of Kō hī with drinks in there hands. 

"Yeah, but it was really funny. I didn't think she could actually hit him so hard though..." Tai said as she sipped her coffee.

"Hannie can probably punch a hole in the whole. Tiny people are hella strong."

Tai stopped and gave Sai a look. "Sai, Hannie is the same height as you." The ravenette shrugged. 

"Your point?"

Tai shook her, laughing a bit. The two sisters made their way back to the house and as soon as they entered, a voice yelled out.

"Mama!" Tiny footsteps were coming from upstairs and at the top of said stairs was a small child. Her hair in a messy pony tail while she wore a long sleeve blue shirt and grey jogging pants. 

" Chīsana ichi, I missed you!" Sai held her arms out for the child to hug her. The girl ran down the steps and did so, giggling. Another girl appeared, her hair dyed light purple and her facial features quite different from the rest of her sisters.

"I'm here too ya know, you could've at least say hi to me too. I edited and uploaded your video for fuck's sake..." 

" Anatadesu ka? Watashi ga kidzuita koto wa arimasen..." Sai spoke, smirking a bit.

Hannie groaned. "You know I don't understand you...but I know you were being a sarcastic...bitch." The younger had whisper yelled the last part so the child wouldn't hear.

"Eh, whatever-"

"Oh yeah, you got comments from the new video." Sai shrugged. "Not saying I don't care, but why are you telling me?"

Hannie grinned, hopping down each steps with her phone in hand. "Look who commented though!" After hugging her daughter, Sai took her youngest sister's phone and looked at the comment. 

 

Markiplier: That's the longest I've ever seen anyone hide in prop hunt! This was hilarious btw, nice work :)

 

"....Holy shit.. ."

**Author's Note:**

> Some sentences were in Japanese:
> 
> Sai! Mewosamasu! Anata wa eien de nemuru koto ga dekimasen!" - "Sai! Wake up! You can't sleep in forever!"
> 
> "Shitto wa ikemasen!" - "Don't be jealous!"
> 
> "Imōto." - Younger/ Little sister
> 
> " Arigatō." - Thank You
> 
> "S-Sumimasen?" - "Ex-Excuse me?"
> 
> "Kō hī ?" - "Coffee?"
> 
> " Chīsana ichi." - "Little One."
> 
> " Anatadesu ka? Watashi ga kidzuita koto wa arimasen..." - "You are? I never noticed..."


End file.
